How to Make A Gay Guy Straight
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Three girl fight over a gay guy...Who will end up making him straight? Who knows...It IS Adam Lambert...Sorta one sided Adison, Kraty, AdamXOC...At least until he starts to think about his sexuality...NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. The Contests On!

So…ya…Here's something random I thought of when I was talking to my bffl, An Angel in Darkness…I think she's going to do a Glee version, so look for it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison- You know what sucks?

Lila- *sigh* What now…

Allison- All the good ones are gay.

Lila- Tell me about it…Who is it now?

Allison- …Adam…

Lila- Predictable…

Allison- I wish there was a way to make him straight…

Lila- So does every other girl in America…and some guys who want their girlfriends back…*mutters* it's cause he so sexy…talented…nice…sexy…did I say sexy?

Allison- …We should have a contest to see who can make him straight first…

Lila- Hm….LOSER GETS STUCK WITH KRIS!

Katy- *randomly bursting into room* What did you say?!?

Lila- Nothing!

Allison- Yeah…nothing about having a contest to make Adam straight…

Lila- ALLISON!

Allison- What? I didn't mention how the loser gets stuck with Kris…

Katy- Ooh! Adam! Can I join your contest…Sorry I got mad…All I heard was "loser" and "stuck with Kris", so I thought you were talking about me…

Lila- Hm…How to make a gay guy straight…how to make ADAM straight…

Allison- So what should we do?

Katy- Ooh! Compliment his outfit!

Allison- Good one! Where is he?

Katy- In his room I think

Allison- Okay! *runs to Adams room*

Lila- I think he's taking a shower...

Katy- *laugh* You think I didn't know...

(Screams can be heard)

Allison- Um...nice outfit?

Adam- ALLISON! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!

Lila- Alli. Advice. Don't listen to Katy!

Allison- Why not? Adam's sexy in a towel!!!!! And when It almost slipped off...

Katy- SO not fair! That was MY idea!

Allison- Well too bad!

Lila- This is why IM going to get him before you losers... I'm going to actually...I don't know. Be normal and not walk in on him when he's getting out of the shower.

Allison- Ew! You called us losers and loser gets stuck with Kris!

Caylee- *randomly bursting in room* Did someone say Loser gets stuck with Kris? Because if you RLY don't want him, I'll do whatever and purposely lose...

Allison- Sounds good!

Katy- Why are you going for it Allison? Afraid you'll lose?!?

Allison- No! I'm doing it for you and Lila too!

Katy- Hellllooooo...I'm already stuck with him...I've got nothing to lose...

Lila- Caylee, leave.

Caylee- Fine…but I WILL get my Krissykins!*leaves room*

Lila-…So what next?

Katy- Ooh! Switch his hair dye to maybe…oh, I don't know…BLOOD RED!

Allison- OMG! MY ahir is blood red! Although I usually think of it as cherry red-

Lila- Katy, how is switching his hair dye going to make him fall for you? Wouldn't it just piss him off?

Katy- But HE won't know YOU'RE the one doing that! You can be the hero when you come in with…Jacob Black dye!

Allison- Have you been reading Twilight again?

Katy- No! Those books are SO inaccurate! Vampires can't-…be real!

Lila- Okay…

Katy- Anyway, Allison's the only one with crazy hair dye, so she should do this one!  
Lila- Alli, you might not want to listen to-

Allison- Okay Katy!

*The next morning*

Adam- ALLISON IRAHETA GET THE HELL BACK HERE!

Allison- Wait! Adam! I have your…*screams*

Lila- When are you going to stop sabotaging Allison?

Katy- When Adam's mine.

Lila- So…never?

Katy- Yes…I mean, no bitch!


	2. You Can't Make Him Love You

Ya…Finally thought of something:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katy- OMG! I thought of something else!  
Allison- What?!?

Katy- You should TOTALLY dedicate a song to Adam!

Allison- I Can't Make You Love Me…hm…AWESOME ONE KATY!!

Lila- You sure you want to listen to Katy…

Allison- ANYTHING to get ADAM!

Lila- Okay then…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison- _Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize (don't patronize me)_

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't

Katy- And he don't…_  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

Katy- Oh no he won't…  
_ Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_ I will lay down my heart and offer you the power_

Katy- Congrats on getting that far. NOW MOVE ON BITCH!  
_  
But you won't_

Katy- *singing along* No he won't…_  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

Katy- *singing along* Cauz you can't make him love you…If he loves me…

Lila- Wow…I have a feeling you have no good ideas, so you're just giving Allison all of your shit.

Katy- Oh, you know me WAY too well…

Allison- Thank you! I dedicated that one to someone I really love. A-

Adam- ALLISON IRAHETA GET BACK HERE! YOU SAID THE DYE WOULD BE OUT BY NOW!

*A bright red haired Adam runs onstage*

Allison- *screams*

Adam- OH YOU BETTER RUN!

Danny- Ya know…someone really should go to help her…

*Danny, Katy, and Lila look at each other*

Danny, Katy, and Lila- Nah…

Lila- On second thought, Adam doesn't look as sexy when his hair's bright red…

Katy- But it's so much easier to keep track of them now…He's the red blob chasing the bigger red blob…

Lila- True…

(Katy, Allison, and Lila are in Lila's room)

Lila- Okay, so it's been a day, and we've made NO PROGRESS WHATSOEVER…

Allison- Yeah we have!

Lila- Yes, listening to Katy and making him think you're a loser is "progress"…

Katy- Hey! I gave good advice!

Allison- Yeah! She did!

Lila- Whatever…when he's mine…

Adam- *walks in* Hey girls whatcha talking about? Sexy guys? Yeah, I like to think about them too.

Lila- …my point exactly…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapters…I'm just getting used to writing this story, and I want to update some other stories today…That's my goal…Anyway, there's a new poll up…if you could please vote, it will help with what I decide to write or update next.


End file.
